Oh, His Fingers!
by Kuro Garyuu
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. What happens when you're stuck in the closet with the man who you've been dreaming about for years? What happens when he's gay?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: Oh, His Fingers!**

**Name: KuroxDoragon**

**Type of Edward: Out-of-the-Closet Edward**

**Character type: Out of Character**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella's POV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

"Our friends have sick minds," I said, sinking none too gently to the hard floor.

"No, they're just really annoying. And very persistent." I could feel him shift to sit down next to me. Heat radiated from his body. He was so close; I wanted to touch him. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I _accidently_ rubbed my thigh against his, or yawned and then _accidently_ laid my hand atop of his own. Or, I could really feel a spider crawl up my arm and jump so high I land sprawled in his lap. Yes, that works.

I looked up at him from my position. I could just see his eyes widen as I tried to situate myself off of him.

_I can't believe that happened_, I thought.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He put his finger in his ear and twisted it, like I had just destroyed his hearing—which I probably had given that I did scream as the tickles of spider feet went up my hand to my shoulder. "There was s spider," I said. I didn't know if he believed me.

"Sure. Great reason to know out my eardrums."

_Apparently not_, I thought. I continued to right myself within the confines of the closet our friends had thought funny to lock us in. According to them, they were sick of us being "too-prude" and decide to stick us in a closet together; me—the known asexual of our little group—and Edward—the only guy in our high school known to be gay and not be made fun of. I attributed it to his amazing looks: bronze hair, green eyes, deep piercing gaze that could see through to your soul. He also had a body know football player, basketball player, or any kind of player could achieve. His chest was gorgeous, chiseled and defined. I only know after the many pool parties we've had over the years. His legs were sinful, almost always clad in fit blue jeans that led up to hips that I would give anything to be able to wrap my legs around…

I knew I was wasting my time, though. Why did all the good ones, the only good one, have to be gay? I wasn't as asexual as everyone thought. I smiled slightly at my thought.

"You think it's funny that I can no longer hear out of my left ear? Thanks a lot, Bella."

"Don' be so dramatic. You'll be able to hear fine by tomorrow…hopefully," I added the last part under my breathe. He still heard me.

"You know what? You need a taste o your own medicine," he said, coyly, placing a single finger on his well-defined chin. I looked over at him. Thankful that I was no longer sitting in his lap; I could just imagine what he could do with those gorgeous fingers of his.

"You want to scream in my ear?" I asked, confused.

"No. But I cherish my hearing." Of course he did. He played the piano, and had perfect pitch too…and perfect fingers…. "But you hate being tickled, right?" I stared at him in shock. He wouldn't!

"Edward," I said as he moved to lean over me. "Don't! You _know_ how much I hate being tick—Ahhhhh!"

He jumped on me, digging his sinfully gorgeos fingers into sides and wriggling them around. I screamed and laughed, tears rolled down my cheeks as I fell backwards, him falling on top of me.

"Edward! Stop, please! Stop!" I cried. As much as I hated being tickled, I was still in my dreamland where his fingers would dance over other parts of my body.

He finally relented, still resting his weight on top of my chest. My breath came in short bursts; tears drying on my cheeks as I calmed down from my attack.

"You're funny, you know that?" He said, and accidently dug his hips forward into mine. I let out a groan, an embarrassing groan that was loud enough for the entire world to hear.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes," I squeaked. This was embarrassing. My gay best friend was turning me on. "I'm fine."

He moved again, seemingly accidentally, against my hips. What was he doing? It didn't matter; I moaned. I was definitely enjoying myself. As recognition dawned on his face, my cheeks flared red. This was so embarrassing!

"Bella," he whispered, his face so close I could feel his breath on my eyelids. "I should tell you something."

I looked up at him, my eyes were questioning. _Wouldn't' it be great if he said he wasn't gay? I'd probably jump him, then. _I resolved and waited for him to continue speaking.

Instead, his long fingers danced at the edge of my sweater and lifted it gently over my stomach. He leaned down and kissed my navel, causing my muscles to contract. I squirmed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do I really need to spell it out for?" He asked, his face now inches from my own, his soft lips barely brushing my own.

"You're not…. you're not gay?" I held my breath. It really would be too good to be true.

Wirth a slow shake, a "no", from his head, I immediately closed the distance between our lips. His moved slowly against mine and I savored the taste on my tongue. I sighed as I slipped my hands into his gorgeous hair. His fingers went back to my stomach and floated upwards, reaching the sides of my breasts.

I broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" I asked, breathlessly. He gave me a look of disbelief and grabbed both my breasts in his hand, causing me to moan his name.

Massaging both my breasts through the cloth, he leaned his face back towards mine as I arched into his hands. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm sure."

"But…but how?" I managed to ask as his finger dipped under the wire of my bra and twisted my hardened nubs in his hands.

"You only assumed." He breathed into my ear. He began kissing his way down my neck, sucking and licking at the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"But, you never said anything?" I groaned as his hands left my chest and ghosted their way down my stomach to my pants. He quickly untied the strings of my sweats and slipped them down my legs.

"It just seemed easier," he said. "Besides", he looked up from where his nose was nuzzled in my underwear and smirked. "I would never have been invited to those sleepovers you were so keen on having."

That bastard! How many times had I invited him over for the night, thinking he wouldn't care if I only wore a T-shirt and underwear…or my body only clad in a towel as I walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on my bed reading on of the Jane Austen novels I kept on my shelves.

He could see the realization and took the opportunity to distract me. Not that I was complaining. He had slipped my underwear down my legs during my internal venting and suddenly dipped his tongue into my heat. I almost shouted, but realized that our friends were just on the otherwise of the door. I knew I was wet. How could I not be with Edward's…EDWRD'S…tongue licking at me. His lips moved against my nether ones, kissing and nipping.

"Please," I breathed, as he kissed me one more time. I was so close, too!

He crawled his way up my body, lifting my sweater off and tossing it behind him. I was already almost unclothed, and he had far too many on. I tugged at his belt.

"Needs to go," I said, taking a deep breathe and not believing at what I was about to see. He smirked at me, and quickly undid the fastenings of his belt and pants, slipping them off, and then removing his shirt before lying back on top of me. I could feel him pressed against my thigh and it made me that much more aroused.

I was becoming impatient as his fingers slid around my back and undid my bra clasp. He slipped it from my arms and brought his mouth to my chest, paying attention to each spot, kissing and licking his way across, up and down.

"Stop teasing," I hissed as I dragged my nails down his sculpted chest to the band of his boxers. I slipped them down quickly and heard him moan as he was exposed to the air.

He lifted his lips from my breast and moved himself to be situated in between my legs. My breath increased as I felt him at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist, thinking _FINALLY_ before nodding my head for him to continue. He braced himself with his hands on either side of my head, and slowly, painfully, entered me. He knew it wasn't my first time, so I knew it wouldn't hurt. I pulled him forward with my legs and he was pushed in up to the hilt. We both moaned at the feeling. I squirmed. I wanted him to continue. He finally started pulling back out, only to thrust back into me, harder, hard enough to make me scream…completely forgetting about the people only a few feet away.

His thrusts continued as he moved his fingers down to my heat, rubbing and pinching. Oh, the things he could do with his fingers!

I was nearing my climax when I felt his mouth once again on my breast. I grabbed his head and pulled him closer into my chest. My moans were loud and I screamed as I came. I felt him groan, digging his face closer into me as he came over the edge.

Our breathing was erratic. I let my fingers slide through his hair. He pulled away gently, and rested his body on top of mine. I didn't mind the weight; it was comforting. He trailed wet kisses up my neck to my mouth, kissing me gently.

"I am so glad you're no longer gay," I said into his mouth. He laughed quietly against my skin. And rested his head against my shoulder.

Unfortunately, that was when our friends decided that we had had enough of our punishment and open the door.

"Oh my god! I _knew _it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice said, jumping up and down and pointing at our naked bodies on the floor of the closet. Behind her, Jasper and his sister Rosalie were in hysterics, while Emmett, looked dumbfounded at our position.

"You…. and her…you…" He pointed, his mouth gaping open and closing, trying to expel a complete sentence.

"Well" he said, finally recovering from shock and crossing his arms over his chest. "This makes me feel a lot better about showering after gym class with you."

I couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: I don't really like hardcore lemons, and I'm not particularly fond of the way this came out. I prefer it to be sweet and gentle, but I really couldn't get away with some of it. Anyway, R&R please!**


	2. Voting

Voting for the second round of Jayeliwood's Contest has begun and both my stories (_Swing Kids_ and _Oh! His Fingers_) are in this round. If you liked them, please give me a vote!

I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories (and who put them on alerts and favs)! I loved reading all of your comments! Thanks again!

Kuro


End file.
